creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hammer
Hammer or Hunter Grant is a nineteen year old man who lost his mother at the age of four in a car crash (the true cause for the accident was never found). He lived with his father and stepmother until he was sixteen where later he was sent to prison for murder. Appearance: Hunter has brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a Red long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Personality: He is not very talkative and tends to enjoy hurting animals and, later on, humans. Hunter comes off as a complete jerk to others and lacks certain emotions that ordinary people feel making him a sociopath. Lying is one of his strengths as he is able to manipulate others around him for his own benefit. He lies more than he tells the truth and lacks any care to how the recipient of his lies is affected. Due to his attitude and lack of emotion, it is hard for him to even form a proper relationship with other people. It is quite rare for him to be close with someone if not at all. How He Kills: Hammer's main weapon is a hammer and some rusty nails. He nails his victims to the wall of their home and uses the hammer to pound it in. He enjoys the suffering of his victims and even go as far as to video tape their agony and post it under a mysterious, untraceable account. Backstory: For most of Hunter's life, after the car crash that killed his mother, he lived in the custody of his father Matt Grant who had divorced his mother and married another lady called Melanie who was beginning to have drug issues. His killer tendencies didn't start until he was seven years old where he killed off animals to take off the stress of his father's violent drunken beatings of his stepmother and himself. His father's violence surfaced after gaining custody of Hunter. He changed his own demeanor from a nice man to a violent drunk after attempting to cope with the accident of Hunter's mother and Hunter's silent but changed behavior. Hunter never cared for the beatings as he was numb to the pain of others but not his own. He grew to resent his father, but used him to borrow the man's hammer and nails whenever he (his father) works in his shed making wooden chairs, soapboxes, and tables as a hobby. Matt never remembered his acts of violence towards his own family, so he was unaware how much Hunter hated him. It wasn't till Hunter turned twelve when his father discovered Hunter killing animals with those tools. After that, his father's drinking became worse and the beatings more brutal and disturbing as his father was also afraid of Hunter's killer tendencies. His stepmother would dive deeper into her drug addiction to the point of losing her common sense of the reality around herself. Matt, knowing his wife to be a lost cause, left her alone and would beat Hunter for the smallest things such as dropping a glass of water on the floor, getting into trouble at school for fights and misbehavior, or finding him killing animals. His punishment for these acts were Hunter being locked up in a trunk for a few hours. Story Summary: Matt Grant, the father of Hunter, tells the story mentioning his alcoholism and how it affects himself as a violent drunk. He goes on to describe his first wife dying in a car accident and leaving behind their four year old son, Hunter. Shocked by the incident, after being informed by the police, he goes to the hospital to see his dead ex wife and takes custody over Hunter. Matt, not knowing how to raise children in general, decided to marry to another lady called Melanie who has just begun to use drugs but also doesn't know how to handle children but both attempt their best to raise Hunter. It's a possibility that Matt began to drink alcohol after gaining custody over Hunter to cope with the overwhelming stress after losing his previous partner and slight change in his attitude towards his family (his drug addicted wife and his distant son). Matt worked in construction and would often arrive home late as he tended to take his stress out by going to a local bar in town and drink alcohol leading to him arriving home drunk and violent. Melanie and Hunter were the main recipients of his abuse. One night, Matt arrived home late and drunk as usual accuses Melanie of being a slob as he could see that there were piles of unwashed dishes still in the sink and the floor had items littered everywhere on sight. Melanie argues back saying that she was trying her best to help Matt at home along with balancing her work schedule to help raise Hunter too and told him if he was not happy with it he should clean the house himself. Hunter, hearing his parent's argument, walked out of his room and down the stairs but stayed on the bottom step to avoid being involved in the confrontation. However, Hunter stated calmly to his drunk father that Melanie had got home only five minutes before Matt did and wasn't able to clean it yet before, boldly, he comments that his father's breath smelled like skunk. This, of course, angered Matt and he went to beat up Hunter and making him state a forced apology to Matt for attempting to defend his stepmother. The next morning Matt has no memory of the violence that took place the night before and wondered why Melanie and Hunter were acting awkward around him at the breakfast table. Matt then noticed the bruise on his son's face asked him if he got into a fight with a classmate at school. Hunter, afraid of the response about his father's violence the previous night, told him yes withholding the actual truth about where he got it from while Melanie laughed awkwardly. Hunter finished up breakfast and told them he was going into his room to study. After finishing up his own breakfast Matt then went to the shed to do his hobby of making things out of wood. That afternoon, Hunter came outside and asked his father if he would let him borrow his hammer and nails. Matt agrees and give Hunter the tools questioning what he wanted to use them for. Hunter replies that he was doing a school project which Matt fell for. In reality, Hunter was going to use them to harm animals in the woods behind their home. Later that evening, Matt discovered that Hunter's hand was bleeding and became worried. He wanted to know what happened to his son. Hunter merely responses with it being just a small cut. A week later, Matt discovers the dead animals lying lifelessly in the woods while trying to make a bonfire to burn some trash. He went inside mad, scared, and worried. Matt found Hunter sitting on the floor in front of the TV playing a video game. He demanded for Hunter to follow him out into the woods and explain to him what he was doing killing animals. Hunter complained at first but followed along with his mother who came in wanting to know what was going on. Matt showed them the dead and bloody animals and tried to get an explanation from his son while Melanie stood looking at the dead animal corpses in sheer horror, bewildered and unable to speak for a while. Hunter found nothing wrong with what he did and wanted to know why his father was mad with him about his sadistic behavior towards the creatures. After that, Matt's alcoholism became worse and the violence became more on the level of disturbing. Matt had become fearful of his own son and chose to escape reality instead of sending Hunter to a mental ward, deciding to beat him for the smallest of things and going so far as locking him inside a trunk for several hours when he saw Hunter killing animals. Melanie also became worse as she took so many different drugs as an attempt to cope with the abusive relationship with Matt and her murderous son Hunter which led to her losing all sense of herself and she became a walking husk of skin and bone demanding more money for her drugs from both Matt and Hunter. One day Matt came home to find sixteen year old Hunter held up by his stepmother who was holding a knife to him demanding for drug money. Hunter refused to give her the money which cause Melanie to lost it as she was inches away from murdering her son. Hunter managed to pry the knife out of his stepmother's bony and shaky hands before he stabbed her once as he slowly began to grin. He had found a better, and more horrific, victim to torment than small, helpless animals. Humans. He pulled out the knife and stabbed Melanie several more times while drunk Matt, being too afraid to confront his son, called the cops. Hunter was sentenced to prison until he turned twenty one for the murder of his own stepmother. While his son was in jail, Matt lost his home due to not being able to pay the mortgage and became homeless. It wasn't until a several years later that he saw his son Hunter again. Hunter had faked his death and became the killer known as Hammer named after the tool he uses to pound rusty nails into his victims. Hunter confronted him and explained how frightened he was when he was getting abused by Matt and plunged the rusty nails into his father and broke his hand. What happened to Matt after Hammer left him alone severely injured is unknown and is to be left up to interpretation if he died or managed to survive his son's attack. FACTS # Hunter does not wish to be called any name other than his alias Hammer. # Hammer is currently 19 years old. # Hammer lacks certain emotions that normal humans have but can mimic the feelings of others around him thus making him a sociopath. # Hammer began killing animals at the age of seven and humans at sixteen. # Hunter faked his death so that no one will know if he could be responsible for other killings and that he is the killer Hammer other than his father who's fate of whether he is alive or dead is unknown. # Hammer's creator is Mikamizu434. # Hammer enjoys killing animals (especially cats). # He has a hard time forming any type of relationship/friendship and if he does, it's rare. # Hammer practiced picking up and using the hammer when he was seven so he's had many years to strengthen his arms to keep hold of the tool he uses to kill. # He likes to video tape and posts his murders. He keeps his identity a secret and keeps it untraceable. Category:OC Category:Serial Killer Category:Evil Category:Sociopath Category:Human Category:Insane Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Male Category:Adult